1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing hardware and sensor arrays which are suitable for affixation to the human body. More specifically, the invention relates to sensors and computing apparatus which are adapted to detect certain human physiological data and transmit such data and which are affixed to the human body in such a manner so as not to interfere with normal body flexibility or movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Monitoring of human physiological status data has received a high and growing level of interest in a number of medical, industrial, scientific and recreational disciplines. In certain circumstances where static data is sufficient for determining the status of a particular aspect of the human body, particularized monitoring sensors are applied to the appropriate portion of the body and data is collected for a short period of time. In these types of applications, the human subject may be in a static position, such as when blood pressure is measured, or actively engaged in movement, such as during a cardiac stress test. In either instance, a sensor is temporarily affixed to the body, either through a restraining device, friction or an adhesive material.
In the many applications, however, monitoring is limited to these short periods of time by limitations associated with the monitoring devices and the sensors themselves. Monitoring human physiological data on an extended, real-time basis presents many advantages to scientific researchers, medical professionals and individuals with a high level of interest in their own physiological condition.
A number of devices have been disclosed which attempt to enhance the portability and reduce the invasiveness of physiological sensors and the monitoring apparatus associated therewith. Furthermore, considerable development has been made in the reduction in size of computing devices and other electronic apparatus for use in close association with the human body.
Bornn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,793, issued Oct. 11, 1994, discloses a stretchable harness-like apparatus which enables physiological parameters of a patient to be measured while he or she is ambulatory or stationary. What is disclosed is a harness which encircles the torso and chest area of a patient. A series of circumferential straps are placed around the torso area with elongated shoulder supports supporting the circumferential bands from front to back over the shoulders. The harness-like apparatus includes certain sensors. The apparatus is specifically directed towards maintaining mobility and comfort while maintaining accuracy of measurement. A soft, resilient material is utilized to receive and restrain the encased sensors. A major shortcoming of dynamic body monitoring is identified in the reference which describes the utilization of resilient sensor supports under tension which creates monitoring artifacts caused by the relative movement of the sensors with respect to the patient""s skin. The reference also identifies the utilization of electronic transmission means for communicating the collected data to external monitoring equipment. The Bornn device utilizes a uniform modulus of elasticity in the restraining bands which are selected of a material having such modulus of elasticity close to that of skin to maintain the sensors in a uniform position.
Janik, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,398, issued Feb. 8, 1994, discloses a flexible, wearable computer, in the form of a belt, comprising a combination of microprocessor memory modules, power supply, signal relaying circuits, and a flexible, non-stretchable member with a protective covering device. In contrast to the Bornn reference, this device is intended to provide an entire wearable computer apparatus which is comfortable for the user to wear affixed to his or her body. The device incorporates a series of electrical apparatus divided into a plurality of small modules which are electrically connected along a non-resilient belt.
Kese, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,198, issued Mar. 16, 1999, discloses a portable radio which has its components distributed about a user""s body, utilizing the body as a vehicle to carry the radio. This portable communication device was developed to overcome drawbacks associated with conventional portable radios through the distribution of the radio components and weight on a user""s body in a more uniform manner.
Carroll, U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,490, issued Sep. 10, 1996, discloses a wearable support and interconnection structure for a modular micro computer system having a plurality of micro computer cards housed in a plurality of pockets linked by flexible circuitry and connectors within wearable garment. The reference discloses a vest-like apparatus having a series of electronic modules distributed thereacross. The garment is intended to be portable and lightweight while maintaining a level of functionality to allow the wearer to simultaneously operate the computer while engaged in a mobile activity.
Newman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244, issued Apr. 19, 1994, discloses a compact, self-contained portable computing apparatus which is completely supported by a user for hands-free retrieval and display of information for the user. The reference discloses a series of electronic components mounted upon a belt which is worn by the user together with a miniature video display device positioned proximate to the user""s eye. A microphone is utilized to allow the user to execute commands without the utilization of his or her hands.
A significant shortcoming of the prior art devices, however, is that while they provide a lightweight and mobile computing or monitoring platform, they nevertheless severely restrict the flexibility and motion of the user. None of the prior art references disclose a specific location or series of locations proximate to the human body which would minimize or eliminate the interference of the body-mounted computer or sensor mechanism with normal or athletic bodily function and flexibility.
What is lacking in the art, therefore, is a sensor array and computing apparatus which is wearable on the human body in such a manner and placement that the user""s motion and flexibility are not compromised.
An apparatus is disclosed which is adapted to specifically provide the ability to mount both sensors and computing apparatus on the human body while maintaining said sensors and apparatus within a proximity zone of the body such that the mobility and flexibility of the body are not deleteriously affected by the presence of the apparatus. The device is primarily comprised of a series of pads having rigid and flexible sections within which the sensors and computing apparatus may be housed. These pods are typically comprised of a rigid material having a minimum hardness or rigidity mounted in conjunction with certain more flexible sections to allow relative movement of the rigid material sections with respect to each other. The flexible material is further utilized to conform said rigid sections to certain pre-specified portions of the human body although it is to be specifically noted that under certain circumstances, the entire pod embodiment can be constructed of the flexible material. The pods are particularly sized and shaped to minimize interference with human motion and flexibility, and are mounted in certain distinct, pre-selected locations on the human body corresponding to the pre-specified shapes. It is to be specifically noted that each of the shapes disclosed herein comprises a maximum size and shape for each particular location. In any specific application, the minimization of the size and shape of any sensor or computing apparatus together with its rigid housing would be considered desirable to minimize interference with human flexion and motion.
The size, shape and location of each of the pod housings are specifically directed to not only certain locations of minimum interference when mounted upon the human body, but also for the specific intention of mounting sensors therein for the detection of certain human physiological status data. It is specifically contemplated that within at least one of the pod locations there will be mounted at least one specific sensor for contact with or proximate location near the human body for detection of physiological status data including but not limited to, temperature, galvanic skin response, pulse, blood pressure, respiration, activity, and certain electrical currents associated with electrocardiogram and electroencephalograph measurements.
The system is specifically intended to permit the mounting of one or more sensor devices, as well as electronic computing apparatus, to permit the dynamic monitoring of human physiological status data without substantial interference in human motion and flexibility. The systems are directed towards use in both medical care and scientific research. It is also contemplated that the system might be applied for the evaluation of human fitness, conditioning and the further development of ubiquitous, sympathetic and pervasive wearable computing apparatus. It is specifically intended that the sensors be placed within the specified locations defined by both a location determined by medical and scientific knowledge and the availability of a sensor pod defined according to the specification herein.
In a first embodiment of the system as a whole, one or more sensors are placed within the various pod locations as defined herein. A processor is mounted within the same pod location or an adjacent pod location, or said processor may be electrically connected to said sensor through a flexible material. Memory and storage means may also be provided as necessary to facilitate the processing function. Data from one or more sensors is acquired and processed according to pre-selected algorithms well known to those skilled in the art. It is specifically contemplated that this processing function may be performed by a processing means contained within the pods mounted upon the human body or by external monitoring hardware and software, as will be described herein. The first embodiment, as described, would process said data onboard the human body and transmit that data in a processed state to an external monitor through certain wire-based or wireless technologies as are well known to those skilled in the art. Such wireless technologies would include radio frequency, infrared transmission, audio and magnetic induction. It is specifically contemplated that said wireless technologies would include both open channel radio frequency transmission as well as transmissions which utilize telecommunications technologies, such as wireless telephoning and paging systems. In this first embodiment, there is optionally provided a graphical, visual, audible, tactile or haptic output means so that certain data might be displayed or otherwise communicated instantaneously to the wearer in the form of a numerical output or a series of indicator lights.
In a second embodiment, human physiological status data is merely compiled within the apparatus mounted upon the human body and is transmitted, in an unprocessed state, to an external monitoring means. In this embodiment, no onboard output or display means is contemplated.
It is further specifically contemplated that the system, as described herein, forms a subset of a larger human physiological status data recording and reporting system for which the material described herein forms the data acquisition and reporting segment.
The rigid and flexible pods described herein are defined by a proximate space adjacent the human body at certain predefined locations where interaction with human motion and flexibility are minimized. The wearability of the sensor and hardware apparatus is specifically defined as the interaction between the human body and the wearable objects. The wearable pods described herein comprise three-dimensional spaces on the body best suited for comfortable and unobtrusive wearability by design. The requirements of wearability further defines the use of the human body as a support environment for the various products and sensors that will be mounted thereupon. It is intended that these wearable forms be universally applicable to a high percentage of the wearing population. While it would be considered impossible to design a set of standard forms which would be applicable to 100% of the male and female population, given the wide disparity of the sample set, the specific design of the forms disclosed is intended to apply from the fifth to the ninety-fifth percentile of the population.
There are thirteen primary factors which define the design of the wearable products. These are:
1. Placement;
2. Definition of the shape of the object;
3. The dynamic structure of the object relating to human movement in proximity thereto;
4. Human perception of the space proximate to the body;
5. Sizing as applied to the target group of body sizes;
6. Attachment means to the body;
7. Containment of objects within the defined space;
8. Weight;
9. Accessibility to human interaction;
10. Sensory interaction with the body;
11. Thermal interaction with the body;
12. Aesthetics;
13. Long-term effects on usability and wearability.
The criteria used for determining the placement of the forms on the human body are:
1. Areas that have relatively small size variance across adults;
2. Areas that have low movement and flexibility, even when the body is in motion; and
3. Areas that maximize available surface area or minimize surface irregularities.
The general areas determined to be the most unobtrusive are the cranial area, collar area, the tricep area, the forearm area, the rib cage area, the waist and hip area, the thigh area, the shin area and the top of the foot area.
With respect to the form of the various proximity spaces in the containment pods placed therein, a core concept includes forming a concavity on the inside surface of the material to accept a generally convex exterior surface of the human body. Exterior surfaces of the pods are generally convex to deflect objects and avoid bumps and snags. Furthermore, tapering and radiusing of the sides, edges and corners creates safe, soft and stable forms. In certain circumstances, chamfering and scalloping of surfaces are utilized to minimize specific interaction with proximate body parts or physical objects and facilitate extended contact upon motion.
Human movement provides a significant constraint in terms of the placement and shaping of the forms defined herein. Defining the shapes with respect to these movements can be accomplished in one of two ways: (1) by designing around the more active areas of the joints, or (2) by creating spaces, such as the aforementioned chamfering or scalloping, into which certain body parts can move.
It is well known to those skilled in the art that the brain perceives an aura or proximate space around the body that should be considered the intimate space that is perceptually considered part of the body by the brain. This is generally considered to be between 0xe2x80x3 and 5xe2x80x3 from the majority of the body space. The particular challenge in defining the containment forms is the variability of size, weight, and muscle mass of human physique. Certain static anthropometric data is utilized to achieve near universal application of forms which are comprised of rigid and flexible sections. Flexible areas are generally utilized to join certain solid forms or extend exterior to the solid forms in wing-like protrusions. These wing-like protrusions may also incorporate a transition to attachment means for temporarily affixing the sensors and other apparatus to the body. It is specifically contemplated that in many applications, wrapping the form around the body, rather than using single point fastening systems such as clips or shoulder straps, is preferred. While not specifically disclosed, attachment systems are required for utility, which must accommodate various physical sizes and shapes designed for size variations. This is typically obtained in two ways: the first being adjustability, such as straps with buckles; the second is through the use of standardized sizing systems. The latter has been adopted in the preferred embodiment design to the extent that the rigid pods are generally standardized. In each embodiment, conventional resilient fabrics may be utilized to affix the pods to the body. Alternatively, and preferably, the pods may be incorporated into a garment.
These and other objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.